brrfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonrise c01s02
Text Just before sunrise, Luna returned to Canterlot, elated. Although at first it had not gone smoothly – in large part because she had not taken Celestia's advice about keeping in mind that times had changed, although she would never, ever tell her big sister this… – with the help of the unicorn Twilight Sparkle, she had succeeded in making a positive name for herself among the ponies of Ponyville. It was a small but crucial start to helping clear the blots of Nightmare Moon… and Luna smiled to herself, closing her eyes as she strode through the empty castle halls, passing by the occasional servant as they began the preparations for the morning rituals of the palace. She arrived to her room to find not just Scrivy, but her sister, Princess Celestia, both waiting for her. They looked at her expectantly, and Luna gazed from one to another, her eyes warm before she frowned slightly as she gazed at her older sister, saying slowly: "Wait. Sister, mine return was not announced… Celestia, tell me that thy was not spying upon me yet again!" "I… no, no, not… spying…" Celestia leaned back a bit, looking awkward: both the slight blush and the way her eyes roved quickly away were easy tells that she was lying, however, and Luna's expression soured slightly as the Princess leaned forwards and said finally, in a slightly-embarrassed voice: "I was worried for you, little sister. Besides, I only… checked in on you every so often. Just… just enough to know that you were doing alright." Luna looked grouchily at the larger female for a moment, and then she sighed and nodded, smiling a little despite herself as she murmured: "I suppose, then, that I shall appreciate thy concern, sister, although please do remember I am but a few years younger than thou art… and with the vast years we have lived, 'tis but a moment of difference." "And yet you'll always be my little sister, Luna." Celestia said softly, and Luna both smiled and rolled her eyes at this even as she straightened a little, and the two studied each other before Celestia asked gently: "So how do you feel?" "Refreshed. I wouldst like to go out more oft at night, perchance… although I am aware not many ponies will be awake, I think it would still do good for mine own spirit." Luna paused, glancing at Scrivener and smiling a little. "Of course, I shall need accompaniment. Even under the moon's beauty, it can become lonely in silence." "Princess Celestia?" Scrivy glanced curiously towards the regal figure of the ivory equine, and when she nodded with a soft smile, the male gazed back towards Luna with a quiet laugh. "Well, I do like the idea myself, Luna. Canterlot is stuffy this time of year. As in always." Celestia shook her head a bit even as Luna gave an agreeable smile, and then she looked towards her sister, asking curiously: "Did thou mean for me to encounter Twilight Sparkle, my sister? I must admit, I felt… a draw towards her. I liked her very, very much." The larger equine smiled at this… and then both Princesses glanced towards Scrivy as he blew a loud raspberry. But while Celestia looked confused, Luna only smiled slightly, half-lidding her eyes knowingly as she said mischievously: "What I did find especially interesting was her reaction when thy name was mentioned, Scrivener Blooms. She was shocked to learn that thou was appointed to thy place at mine side… indeed, it was one of many things about the night that will remain in mine memory for some time indeed." Scrivy, however, only snorted and leaned back a bit, flicking his head to the side disdainfully and saying dryly: "Twilight and I are simply cut from different molds, that's all. She is scholarly, academic, smart… anal-retentive… and I, well. Am not." "Scrivener, I appointed you court poet, that alone testifies towards your intelligence." Celestia said gently, and the male looked up at her as if he wanted to argue, despite the amusement in his eyes. "But I was not aware you and Twilight Sparkle knew of each other. Then again, during her days in Canterlot, she admittedly was… somewhat obsessed with studying. She is destined for great things… but I believe she will do even greater now that she is broadening her horizons in the world." "Yes, yes, Twilight good. So uh. Did she ask about me at all?" Scrivy asked lamely, looking up, and Luna smiled amusedly as she shook her head slowly before the male pony huffed and said grouchily: "Just curious, is all. I want to flaunt this in her face." Celestia sighed a little, shaking her head at this before she glanced out towards the window wall. A moment later, she returned her eyes to her sister, saying kindly: "Luna, please excuse me. The sun will need to rise soon… and while I am anxious to hear about how your night went, I know you must need rest, so I'll save my inquiries until tomorrow. Sleep well, little sister, and you too, Scrivener Blooms." "Thank you, Princess Celestia." Scrivy said calmly, bowing his head respectfully as the tall equine left, gazing affectionately down at Luna as she passed… and Luna smiled up at her sister, glancing over her shoulder even as a faint blush tinged her cheeks, the two watching as the tall equine strode her way easily down the hall. "I think mine sister forgets sometimes she's not my mother." Luna said pensively, glancing over her shoulder towards Scrivener as the pony approached his desk to begin tucking his papers together… and then he huffed when Luna simply glanced absently towards them and they immediately stacked themselves in a neat pile before shoving themselves into a large, leather binder, the female adding: "And think not of fleeing quite yet, Scrivy, I wish first to tell you more of mine night, although albeit thy has seen much of it upon Celestia's spying scrying glass." "My favorite part was when you screamed: 'how many points do I receive?' after turning all the toys into real spiders. You were a little 'off your rocker-horse,' as they say in Trottingham." Scrivy informed cheerfully in reply to this, and Luna blinked a few times before she glowered at him, but Scrivener only gave her an entertained look in return. "You're much more fun to tease than Celestia, you know. Celestia is far too patient and I'm scared of what she'd do if she really got angry at me." "But you liked the spiders, did you?" Luna asked irritably, and when Scrivener frowned a bit, the princess grinned before she tilted her head towards her bedding, eyes and horn both glowing with a burning blue radiance for a moment before eight large legs tore their way out of the circular bed and it sprouted multiple glaring red eyes, Scrivy squeaking loudly as it hauled itself up and sprinted rapidly over to tackle him before the pony could run away. He squirmed and flailed, pinned beneath the bed-spider, and Luna threw her head back and laughed before she exclaimed: "I do so enjoy this pranking, as it was explained to me! How strange it is that in inspired fear they come to love me, and when I did attempt to make contact in regal splendor they did wilt from me!" "Will you please get this off me?" Scrivy squawked, and Luna looked over at him with amusement as the bed-spider pushed down against him, keeping him pinned and making him wheeze. "You win, you win!" "Thank you." Luna said loftily, and her horn glowed brightly for a moment before the legs and eyes vanished from the bed, and it simply flopped down overtop Scrivy, flattening him for a moment before he managed to slowly begin to wiggle his way out from under it, glaring at Luna. She only laughed, however, then grinned deviously as she leaned forwards slightly, saying easily: "I must admit, however, that thou art too easy a subject for this… alien feeling, this so-called 'fun!' Instead… yes, I think that I shall prank my sister, now and before she has the chance to suspect me capable of such a feat!" "Okay, Luna, how do you expect to be able to do that?" Scrivy asked dryly, as he managed to finally jerk himself out from beneath the bed. He brushed at himself, then grumbled as he realized his glasses were missing… before blinking as a moment later, they settled themselves firmly back into place over his muzzle, Luna smiling at him as they glowed faintly for a moment longer before the blue aura faded out from around them. The pony cleared his throat, then he shook his head quickly before continuing rapidly, as Luna gazed at him with her curious, deep eyes: "For one thing, I don't think Celestia ever sleeps. For another, she seems to know everything. Finally, how the hell would you scare her? She's always so calm and confident." "Perchance you are correct on one of those accounts, but I can guarantee that mine sister neither knows everything, nor is she always calm." Luna replied easily, glancing over at Scrivy knowingly, and then she paused. "On a related note, I do have a request for thou whilst I puzzle out how to surprise mine sister and share this joyful act of fear with her. I wish for thou to write a letter I shall dictate after a moment's pause to Twilight Sparkle, inviting her to join us at Canterlot: I shall notify mine sister of mine plans, but I do not suspect she will oppose. To her, Twilight is quite special, after all." Scrivy grumbled and rolled his eyed at this, muttering to himself as he approached his desk, and Luna smiled a little at him, tilting her head and eying him curiously even as he said dryly over his shoulder: "You know, Twilight's apparently gone from little miss study-buckets to little miss popular. I'm pretty sure she'll want to bring her friends along for the ride." "Then invite them as well." Luna said kindly, walking up beside the male, and Scrivener grumbled as he turned to the desk and picked up a quill, sighing a little as he unrolled a strip of parchment… and then looked to the side in surprise as Luna touched his shoulder and gazed at him softly. "There is no need for jealousy now, Scrivener Blooms. Thou art the first friend I made in a thousand years, after all." Scrivy blushed a bit at this, looking awkwardly away and saying lamely: "I have no idea what you're talking about, Princess Luna. I'd never be jealous of a know-it-all like Twilight, never. For any reason. Ever." "Just as I would never be jealous of a goody two-horseshoes like mine sister?" Luna asked mildly, tilting her head knowingly towards Scrivy, and the pony grumbled a little, looking awkwardly at her and obviously not entirely sure of how to respond, before Luna smiled a little back as she glanced down and said softly: "Come, we have been friends for weeks, and longer in our hearts. I shall speak more oft of mine past if thou speaketh more of thine." The two ponies smiled hesitantly at each other, and then Scrivener glanced down, clearing his throat and saying mildly: "So anyway, we were writing a letter to Twilight, right? Go ahead, Luna, dictate and I'll do the rest." Luna nodded, smiling a little, and then she stepped back and straightened, speaking in a clear, slightly-too-loud voice: "Dear Twilight Sparkle, I, Luna, Princess of the Night, would humbly beseech thee to join myself in Canterlot-" "Okay, okay, okay, slow down." Scrivener said after a moment, quill in one hoof as he grumbled under his breath: "It's hard enough to write as it is. You damn unicorns got it easy, you can just… magic everything. I have to do everything by hoof." The female sighed in exasperation at this, shaking her head and walking towards him to peer curiously over his shoulder, and Scrivy looked back at her pointedly as she stood beside him, leaning forwards curiously. Moving gently, he bumped against her lightly, making her ruffle her wings as she reared back a bit, and he said delicately: "Personal space, Luna." "This personal space is mine, though. Yours is across the hall." Luna replied seriously, and Scrivener only stared at her for a moment before a small smile quirked at her muzzle, and the male couldn't help but smile back at her after a moment before they both shared an awkward laugh, and then Luna finally said hesitantly: "Shall I continue?" "No, I pretty much have this wrapped up." Scrivy replied mildly, and now Luna favored him with a sour look before the equine put his quill aside and read clearly: "Dear Twilight. On behalf of Princess Luna, I, Scrivener Blooms, Royal Assistant to Her Majesty of the Night, requests your presence at Canterlot when you have the time. Your friends are also welcome to join us for this visit, and we will be happy to accommodate you and yours, and look forwards to seeing you here. Signed, Royal Assistant to Her Majesty of the Night, Scrivener Blooms." "I must admit, while I do not relish the idea of thyself and Twilight at one another's throats, I find some small entertainment in the fact thou both claim to so strongly dislike the other when the opposite seems likelier to be true." Luna said mildly, leaning towards him, and Scrivy grumbled at her, giving her a flat look. Luna, however, only smiled amusedly back, then she glanced back and forth as she asked curiously: "Where is thy pet Samael?" "Probably asleep. He's a lazy little thing." Scrivy replied, but he visibly softened as he gazed at Luna for a moment, and then he said almost sheepishly: "Did… I ever… thank you for what you did?" "Many times, my friend, and all 'twas unnecessary. Did I ever apologize to thee for what I did?" Luna glanced over at him with an awkward smile of her own, and the two studied each other for a few moments before Luna looked to the side with a look that was both relieved and slightly-guilty as there was a quiet clicking. "But it seems our friend heard his name as he oft does." The small creature looked up with a chirp… and both Luna and Scrivy looked at it softly as the small, animated skeleton of a pseudodragon – a creature that was tinier than a baby dragon, easily mistaken for a large lizard when its wings were furled – ran back and forth in front of them before sitting up on its haunches with another chirp from its skull, blue flames burning quietly in the empty sockets of the polished, skeletal creature. Samael had been Scrivener's beloved little pet when he'd been alive, but who had died in a magical accident. One of the few points of contention between Scrivy and Luna was Scrivener's dislike of unicorn magic: partly explained by the fact his pet had been killed by an accidental lightning bolt, but Luna was sharp enough to know that wasn't the entire story, even after a thousand years of imprisonment. Scrivy had gotten used to Luna's particular brand of magic, but it had taken him a little while to adjust… partially relapsed during a session where everything had gone wrong. Celestia was slowly training Luna, helping her get back in control of the magic she had once wielded as effectively as her sister… and even now, she had a talent in it. But Luna's magic had always been the stuff of the night, touched with darkness; not necessarily bad, but often more frightening than the holy and powerful abilities of her sun-touched sister Celestia. And even though her memories of the years before she had been Nightmare Moon were faded in places, like the trauma of what she had endured had caused her to lose pieces of her past, she knew that some of the magic she held inside her did not come from ancient teachings and training side-by-side with Celestia in the blackest of chaotic nights… instead, it was whispers of Nightmare Moon, traces of the being she knew she would never be able to entirely escape, the alter ego that had both empowered and imprisoned her in a place far worse than her exile in the ivory chalice of the moon. She had been thinking about Scrivener as she stood with Celestia in the field, ignoring her sister's advice, determined to prove she could do just fine on her own, forgetting the first rule of magic: to not allow her thoughts to wander, to avoid distraction and focus. She had thought of Scrivener's dislike of magic… thought of his lost pet… and before she even realized what she was doing, she had cast the spell, and a bolt of lightning had furrowed its way out of the sky and ripped a deep red gouge into the earth. At first Scrivener had laughed from where he'd been watching, and Celestia had sighed… and then they had all simply stared as little Samael had slowly crawled his way up out of the hole in the ground. He had bolted towards Scrivy, who had simply stared until the bony little beast had leapt up and tackled his face with a loud, gleeful chirp… and well, things had been a little complicated after they had figured out what had happened, and Celestia… had been so angry. She had hidden it behind those calm eyes of her, but Luna could feel it, like an invisible but physical thing, like a windstorm rising upwards. Yes, she loved her sister… yes, she knew her sister was good-hearted and worked tirelessly for her people, for harmony's sake… but what others tended to forget was that Celestia had not merely defeated Nightmare Moon, her own sister, and had not imprisoned her, or attempted to restore her. She had locked her away in the moon for a thousand years. She had turned sadistic and yet comical Discord into stone without hesitation. She had driven away dragons by her horn and hoof alone. And Luna knew better than most that it was behind the gentlest of smiles that the greatest resolves could transform faith and resolve into cruelty in the name of the greater good. At first Celestia had wanted to destroy the creature, but after they had all had a little time to take stock… they came to understand that the intelligent little pseudodragon was happy. He was rejoined with his master, his stolen life given back in a strange form and shape, and yet given back all the same… and after a little while – and some particularly childish name-calling – Scrivy had adjusted as well and been glad of it, even if Luna was worried all the same by what it meant that she still possessed such dark gifts. But of all people, Scrivy had consoled her in his strange but effective way, and the two smiled at each other now even as Samael crawled down Scrivy's neck and flapped his bony, skeletal wings as he stood proudly on his master's back, a long, whip-like tail that ended in a rounded nub swaying back and forth before he sat down with another bird-like chirp, strangely adorable for an undead construct. "So… you want me to send the letter now?" "I am most eager to hear back from this… Twilight Sparkle." Luna replied seriously, nodding before she gazed at the window wall, and she smiled faintly at the moonless sky, murmuring quietly: "Does thou remember when I did suggest that Celestia permit me resume mine old post?" "Yes, Luna, all too well. Every time you and Celestia fight, though, I think all of Canterlot hears it." Scrivy remarked, and then he rolled his eyes when Samael crawled back up his neck to nibble at his mane, the little beast chirping in one of the male's ears. "Yes, Sammy, I know you're there. Can you send that letter for me?" The pseudodragon chirped, then hopped off Scrivener's head and landed with a clack on the top of the desk before quickly using his small, dexterous little fore-claws to smoothly roll the letter closed. His tail whipped out, easily knocking a royal seal loose from where it rested in a large jar of them, and then drew it quickly close so the tiny skeleton could bind the letter together. It was a matter of moments before the process was complete, and the creature stood up, taking the rolled-up parchment in its arms – even the small piece of paper was almost as long as it – before it leaned its head back as it held the letter up, and rasped as it released a wave of blue-black flames that washed over the scroll, burning it up to ashes and cinders that floated with visible intent towards a cracked windowpane before becoming almost invisible in the night air. Scrivy smiled at this process, then he reached out and petted the pseudodragon gently, making it chirp cheerfully. "Good boy. Luna and I are going to get some rest now, so don't worry about bringing us the reply until tonight, okay?" Samael chirped at this, then the pseudodragon turned and scampered quickly off the desk, and Luna laughed a little as the skeleton twined back and forth between her legs, gazing down after it affectionately and watching as it scurried off into the hallway before she returned her eyes to Scrivener, saying quietly: "Perhaps thou art right at least about the creature. Perhaps 'tis truly possible for even darkness to be good." "Perhaps you and Twilight should discuss your magic of friendship over roses and wine." Scrivy replied dryly, then he made several loud kissing sounds before wincing when Luna glared at him and her horn faintly glowed. "Okay, okay, point made. So are you ready for bed, then?" "Nay, I know by now mine sister hast lowered the moon, as she refuses to permit me to exercise mine powers in greater gestures as of yet even so long since the Solstice… but she will be resting 'fore she raises the sun, if but for a moment." Luna muttered thoughtfully, lowering her head… and then she grinned, her eyes glowing as she raised her head, and Scrivener winced at the look on her face as her horn glowed brightly. "A thought occurs!" A moment later, her entire body glowed, becoming white and shimmering before it changed… and a moment later, Scrivy was gaping at the sight of a Draconequus that could only be the spirit of disharmony known as Discord, the mismatched… everything of the crazed beast grinning at him as Luna's voice spoke eagerly from its jaws: "Surely this shall inspire even but a moment of fear in mine sister! I shall return shortly, Scrivener, after I make Celestia appreciate this newfound 'fun!'" A moment later, Luna simply vanished in a burst of blue light… and Scrivener only stared dumbly at the spot she had been standing in before, and then he sighed and lowered his head, shaking it slowly and saying dryly: "I think the real reason I'm still 'helping out' here is because, for a thousand year old quasi-pony-deity, you seem to need a babysitter sometimes, Luna. As much as I probably need one sometimes." He smiled to himself at this, then went about the task of neatening the room a little – not difficult, considering all he had to do was drag Luna's bed back across the room and close the heavy curtains over the window wall so she could sleep peacefully – and, as he was preparing to leave, Luna stomped in from outside, wheezing a little, visibly singed as her wings fluttered awkwardly and her ephemeral mane twisted irregularly back and forth around her as she muttered: "Celestia did not appreciate mine prank, friend Scrivener Blooms. Nor did she apologize for the more-than-defensive measures she took upon herself to release upon mine head." "You two really are sisters, you know that? You're either loving each other or hating each other all the time." Scrivy said amusedly, and Luna snorted at him before the male made to walk by… but immediately, she flicked a wing out, blocking his path and making him frown a bit. "What? It's… almost daybreak, Luna, we should be getting to sleep. You've already had enough excitement for the night." "Oh, so thou feels thou shall add thine own lectures upon my sister's?" Luna asked flatly, and Scrivy shrugged before the winged unicorn sighed and leaned forwards, looking over him for a moment before she softened visibly. "Come, Scrivy, I have had the entire night out, and thou has worked on mine account on a night I realize only after experiencing it is of celebration, not stark mockery. Lay down upon my bed, I shall help thee relax before bed." "That doesn't sound dirty at all." Scrivy said mildly, and then he squawked when Luna glared at him and her horn glowed blue, lifting the pony up even as he flailed his legs before she walked forwards, carrying him as easily as she would lift a sack before dropping him firmly on the large bedding, the male wheezing a bit as he flopped over it before Luna half-pounced on him, making him squawk as she began to firmly knead his back with her hooves. "Too… too hard! Are you trying to skin me alive or something?" "Be silent, Scrivener, I discussed massage at length with noble, fair-voiced Fluttershy and believe that I have come to understand it in theory." Luna retorted imperiously, raising her head slightly, and then she winced when Scrivener yelped and spasmed when her hoof pressed firmly down against his lower spine. "I suppose that. Mastery comes with practice, not with thoughts on such craft, however." Scrivener only grumbled a bit against the pillow as he settled himself, wincing now and then as Luna tried to make her movements more gentle… but within a few minutes, the male had fallen into a half-doze as the Princess of the Night found an easier rhythm, smiling softly, enjoying the contact and the different experience. Kindness… one of the Elements of Harmony, she reflected. Even after everything that had happened, was she still able to channel such things? Not their powers, nay, she and Celestia had lost their connection with the Elements… but in this act of kindness, Luna felt a strange peacefulness overcoming her. She had probably enjoyed scaring people a little too much, just as she loved her sister but also got a thrill out of testing Celestia's patience now and then. She could be mischievous and a trickster and she felt out of place in the world of daylight, but thrived in the night: still and beautiful, terrifying and enveloping all at once. And here she was, a regal, traditional princess, trying her hardest to give a massage to a court poet who was now snoozing upon her bedding, who was her servant… but even more than that, was her companion and friend. And Luna felt her own eyes growing heavy as she yawned quietly, sunlight beginning to press against the curtains, lighting up the patterns of Equestria's history that sprawled over its length but not allowing the sun to pierce deep into the shadowy room… and Luna grumbled a little as she leaned down a bit, her hooves slipping off Scrivy's back as she allowed herself to flop forwards, half-laying herself overtop him as she muttered: "Just… just a few minutes of rest…" A few minutes later, Celestia stuck her head inside the room, her rainbow mane flowing around her… and then she sighed a little and shook her head even as she smiled faintly at the sight of Scrivener and Luna, sprawled out like foals that had played too hard, the court poet flopped over the bedding and the Princess laying half-on, half-off him, one of her hooves resting across his muzzle and askew glasses. For a few moments, Celestia only looked at them… and then she shook her head for a moment before quietly stepping backwards, bowing her head forwards and closing the door with barely a tilt of her horn when it gave the faintest of glows, murmuring quietly: "Good for you, little sister. You have a long way to go and much to learn after being reborn from the ashes of Nightmare Moon. Friends will help on that journey. Having someone there who will understand you even when I can't, parallels as we are, will help even more. Sleep, baby sister… one day I promise I'll tell you everything." Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story